Voices I See People I Hear
by Zerolr
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is orphaned after a freak train accident... was it really an accident? Who cause it why? Does it have anything to do with the weird things he keeps seeing! R&R Bleach AU ***REVISED***
1. Escaping

_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_

* * *

Title: Voices I See, People I Hear (aka Urban Bleach)

Rating: T- M

Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou

Parings: Hitsu x Ruki x Bya triangle, Ichi/??? Ren/???

Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Psycological

Guest Character: Yuuko Ichihara from "xxxholic" and "Tsubasa Chronicles"

OC: Wendy Sager

* * *

"_In this world there are different dimensions, different existences, worlds if you would like to call them, living side-by-side with each other. Either side will never know it while only a select few, such as myself, keep such a dangerous truth a secret. I'm sure you all know of a certain shiningami substitute working with the reapers of the dead… but let me tell you of another Strawberry whose existence has never been told…_

_He lives in a Karakura that is riddled with crime, overcrowded with people. All of the reapers you many recognize are merely average human beings performing their day-to-day duties… out on the outskirts of this Karakura is a prison…_

_In the mist of finding a new home I stumbled upon this city and looking about I've conveniently found a place to set up my shop, I immediately knew that all this was __**hitsuzen**__"_

A woman of long black hair sat on the floor of an abandoned store staring down into a strange mirror. The surface was tangible like water ripping as her fingertips trailed around in circles.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. 16 yrs old. BOD July 15… Cancer… He's a protecter, as expected from his western sign… at age seven he wandered into an old house on Halloween night while trick-or-treating… it was haunted by a certain spirit, and his mother saved him at the cost of her own life… _

_It seems like this created a guilt which he secretly carried for many years… Mmm, it has only gotten worse. Now he's lost the rest of his family in a train accident. So now he lives with an old classmate that drop out of high school his senior year… Renji… 19 yrs old… well it seems that's all I can get for now…"_

The mirror hardened to its original surface and the reflection returned to normal. The witch closed her eyes and fell into deep thought.

"_Why am I here? Indeed, what caused me to chase the whereabouts of this boy in a world where I don't belong? Who knows, fate enjoys playing games… But what I do know, is that this story must be told, will you dear reader, be kind enough to listen?"_

* * *

**VOICES I SEE, PEOPLE I HEAR**

-An Urban Bleach Tale-

* * *

Chapter one: **Escaping**

* * *

"_Ah! That's my boy! That's my boy! Hitting it with the ladies, eh? That's my boy!"_

"_Argh, shut up dad…"_

Walking home from school, Ichigo took the alleys and the shady streets of town. He walked with his back hunched, chugging his invisible load of sadness, guilt and misery.

"_Ichi-nii! Guess what?! I got a hundred on my math test!"_

"_That's great Yuzu!"_

"_Alright, my baby's got brains! Let's celebrate! Yeah!"_

"_Dad, quit making such a fuss, sheesh…"_

"_Karin's right, do you always have to make a big deal outta everything?"_

"_Ahhh, shield me Yuzu! They're going against me…" *sniff, sniff*_

"Tch, damnit, damnit, damnit." He shook his head. It was getting harder and harder to pretend to everybody else that everything was alright.

_The coach told me to sit out for the rest of the game, I felt awful—I wanted to punch the lights outta him!"_

It was 4:30 yet everything seemed dim and somewhat dark. The pigeons huddled on the street floor maneuvering around Ichigo's footsteps and wide strides. He could of taken the train but the subway train system was still closed. Even if it was running, he would of never taken it. He kept walking and turned left, right, another right and then a left, entering a less public, less populated area. Old apartments, empty abandoned stores, bars and clubs littered those streets. The smell of cigarette smoke was thick, a scent he was getting used to.

It was only three weeks ago. He out of school. Friday. His goofy father had already planned a "family day" at this new amusement park that opened up in a neighboring town. He made reservations at a hotel close by. Last week of August, last fun of the summer.

"I'll meet ya at the train station." Ichigo told his father, "Gotta pick up some money Renji owes me."

Isshin frown, "Well alright, we'll meet you there—hey! You can bring him along too!"

"No, dad," he sighed.

"Aw, why not? He's practically family, and he's a huge fan of Yuzu's cooking!"

"Yeah, Ichi-nii!" chimed Karin, "I wanna see him barf at the rollercoasters!" Yuzu giggled.

"Alright—jeeze what a pain." He thought out loud, immediately knowing in his heart that Renji would never refuse such an offer.

He called Renji out on his cell and met up with him fifteen minutes later on the main street shopping district.

"Yo, here," Renji passed him a hundred-fifty dollars. He was wearing his usual bandana and a tank top around his neck leaving his chest and back exposed. His half finished tattoo was glistening a vivid black. His skin somewhat pink from irritation. Just a few more visits to Shuuhei's tattoo parlor would finish off what Renji called his "masterpiece".

"You better keep your shirt on in front of Yuzu and Karin—you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah…" replied Renji with a wave of his hand.

The two best friends walked up to the entrance of the subway after crossing some streets. Numerous people deathly frightened ran up the steps, running out, running away.

"There's been an accident!" Renji and Ichigo heard a person say. They both dashed down crashing against the current of paranoid people. They both made their way through, jumping over the pay booths and down the flights of stairs.

What they saw was horrific. Two trains collided against each other. It seemed after the head on crash; one of the trains slid on its side and glided over on the platform taking people with it.

Ichigo froze, his body immobilized.

Maybe they left, maybe they're outside. Maybe they ran out like everybody else. They can't be here, they can't be…"

"Mr. Kurosaki!" hearing Renji's voice caused him to snap out of it, "Mr. Kurosaaaaakiiii!" Renji called out once more.

"I'm…he…re…" called a struggling voice.

"Dad! Daad!" Ichigo shouted while racing towards him.

Isshin Kurosaki's body was pinned underneath the wrecked debris of the train. The only thing visible of him was from the chest up. Blood oozed from beneath the crushed metal parts.

"For…get…bout…me…Yu…zu…Ka…rin…"

"Eyaa!!!"

Ichigo and Renji looked up and saw Karin fall down into the train tracks.

"KARIN!!!" Ichigo boomed.

"Go after them," Renji ordered, "I'll get your father outta here!"

Something caught on fire. Everything exploded.

He just can't over it, just can't. It was his fault and he knew it, because years ago, he promised to follow that girl and then backed off. He backed off and she took his mother—he backed off again and this time she took the rest of his family.

He made it to Renji's apartment. He felt someone stare and he turned his head around. There was a man on the gaping entrance of a dark alleyway across the street. His clothes, old, torn. His skin was a dirty paled grey, peeling at certain places, with a face that was half-gone. The intact side of his half-gone face contained an empty eye socket. He opened his mouth slowly, blood drooling out between his teeth.

"GAAAHHHH..."

Ichigo stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Those things, they're not real. It's something that I can see, but it doesn't exist. It doesn't exist. It doesn't exist. It doesn't exist. It doesn't—

"GAAAAAHHHH……" the man was walking towards the curb. He was crossing the street. Ichigo fumbled for his keys. The man was getting closer.

"Damnit!" after pulling the keys from his pocket his trembling fingers caused him to drop it.

"MAAHH…MAAAHHHSSS…TTEEERRR"

Opening the door, Ichigo slammed it into his face, and dashed up the steps.

That's why, that's why I've decided to move out. I've could of lived by myself at the house. But why would I? When everything reminds me of them? When those strange monsters and ghosts will come knocking at my door in the dead of night…

He opened the door to the apartment and walked in. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He settled his backpack down and flicked on the switch. The place was a mess. He found a note on the refrigerator.

* * *

_Ichigo,_

_There's take-out on the stove. Gonna be out late again. Don't wait up._

_-Renji-_

* * *

Pulling the note from the fridge he crumpled it up in his hands.

"He's always out late," he mumbled, "What the hell is he up to?"

He went inside his room, which was supposed to be a living room. Renji put up curtains for a door and bought racks to hand his clothes on.

Dropping on his bed, he slowly closed his eyes to take a quick nap.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**Notes**

_Hitsuzen_ – A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality and all other causalities would necessarily create different results


	2. Hiatus

Chapter two:** Hiatus**

* * *

The soft rays of the sun shone through the windows, early morning. Hitsugaya Toushiro turned in his sleep reluctant to wake up.

"Hitsu—gaya!" sang Matsumoto in his ear.

"Gah!" he sat bolted upright, "Matsumoto! How many times did I tell you not to do that?!"

"And I'll keep doing that as long as you keep sleeping in the mornings," she giggled, "Now, come down, breakfast is ready."

"You… actually made breakfast?" Hitsugaya lifted and eyebrow in disbelief.

"Come and see!" she winked and stood up from his bed and went downstairs. He sighed heavily.

This is my senior year in high school and I still don't know what I want to do for a career…

Across from the room his reflection from the mirror hanging on the wall stared back at him.

I really don't look like a senior, now do I? Well, whatever. I'm sure I'm not the only one with this height err…problem. Urgh…it's not a problem at all, I'm not too short, it's just everyone's too tall…Ahh… who am I fooling…

_Toushiro…_

A small snake-like dragon suddenly appeared and floated about him.

"Hyorinmaru?"

_Toushiro, this is the last time I will ask you, please look into Karakura subway train incident. Please resume your business as investigator… _

Hitsugaya petted the snake-like creature having it swirl around his fingers and wrist before answering to him.

I have a gift. I can see spirits and signs, before and after things happen. But it seems that whenever I make a jump attempt to solve it, or mend. It jus seems in vain. Once the words come out of my mouth, there is no to change them. Matsumoto suggested that I look into criminal justice. She even went as far as set up classes for me to start the first September after I graduate.

"Why don't you put that gift to use?" she asked me on my freshman year as Karakura High.

And so throughout those three years we looked into haunted places, chasing after the voices and images that painted within my dreams. Cursed objects, grudges, fights and accidents—Hyorinmaru is a guardian ice dragon who was trapped in a cursed urn and for saving him, he promised to serve me as my guardian. He has two forms, a miniature form that looks like a floating infantile snake—and his true form that is large enough to trail it's entire body over the entire block and back.

_Toushiro…_

"I am no investigator; I simply look into supernatural events."

_Well look into this one._

"No. I won't," Hitsugaya stood and took off his pajamas, stripping to only his underwear, "When it comes to cases like this—it's useless. What is the point of looking into a situation after it happened?"

_When in finding the cause, it will prevent future incidents like it,_ answered the dragon quite calmly.

Hitsugaya searched through the drawers for his clothes, "And you expect to pin my friend down and ask him personal questions?" he hissed in return, "It's been three weeks, but he is still grieving his family death," Hitsugaya lowered his head a little, "Of course I won't understand how that feels; I don't' even remember my own…"

_Family is not determined by blood, but by the ones who stand by you and raise you. Matsumoto…she is your family._

"Matsumoto…" He pulled out his school uniform. She took me in from the orphanage on a whim. Yet after all those years, she's never seemed like a sister but more like a friend, a partner. "Well, that must mean you are family as well," replied Hitsu with a smirk.

_Oh…yes…I am. I'm family. _The little dragon blushed slightly.

"Eh? You sound really happy," he smiled a little, "Alright; I'll see what I can do."

_Thank you, master._

Coming downstairs he saw Matsumoto's famous "breakfast". A fast food breakfast that had been ordered at the crack of dawn. Hitsugaya groaned as if he was in pain.

She's too lazy to cook, too lazy to clean, too lazy to do any chores—yet she's up in a flash to go shopping, call her friends and help me with any of my investigations…urgh…

"Matsumoto!" he barked.

"Hmm?" She sat up in straight in her seat.

"One day…just one day, I want to eat a homemade meal."

"Well excuse me, tough guy," Rangiku shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "If you don't like what I feed you then go find yourself a wife that will cook and clean for you."

"Haahh…" Hitsugaya settled down to eat the store brought egg bagel sandwich. Next to the orange juice, was the morning paper. He took it and leaned back on his chair.

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes?"

"This paper is several weeks old."

"Yes, you told me to hold on to it."

He stared at the paper. The front page contained photographs of the devastating train crash.

"I didn't noticed I left it there, I swore I left it on your desk in your room," commented Rangiku.

"You probably did."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

When weird things like this happen to me, it can only mean that I must look into it. He felt his stomach drop. In the picture, glancing at it a second time, he spotted shadows and dark figures. He scanned the article once more, finding that it only mentioned that the cause of the incident was a malfunction of the computer system that ran the trains.

"A malfunction—but who caused the malfunction, is it possible that spirits can blend with machinery?"

"Matsumoto looked up from her coffee in interest, "So Hitsu, are you out of your little hiatus?"

"Yes," he replied with confidence, "I will look into this—for Kurosaki's sake."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	3. Wendy

Chapter three: **Wendy**

* * *

Yuuko Ichihara settled lazily in a luxurious European couch in her morning robes. Out of the window rattled the cold brisk breeze signaling the coming of October. She slowly closed her eyes. Maru and Moro slept together in a bed that resembled a large basket crib. Within the fluffy sheets, the girls' arms were intertwined with each other, their heads touching. In the kitchen a clatter of pots and pans rattled and crashed. A few moments later, a young teenage girl walked forth carrying a delicately set breakfast tray for the witch.

Yuuko opened one eye and saw her walk into the room she was in. He long ivory legs stepped over all the clutter of precious artifacts and items. She wore a short blue/green plaid skirt and a simple clip on belt to hold it in place. A simple white sleeveless tank covered the top exposing the long arms and the swan-like neck. Yuuko smiled as she settled to receive the tray from her beloved assistant.

"Wendy," she asked.

"Yes?" the young girl lifted her head in attention.

"What time is it?"

"It's still the morning."

"Ahh, I felt like I haven't had a wink of sleep," Yuuko whined.

The well decorated tray was settled on Yuuko's lap. Wendy Sager. The witch picked her chopsticks, and prayed the grace over the meal before she began to eat it. The girl started to pick up the things that were lying around. She also set smaller bowls for Maru and Moro, right next to their bed. Her hair was almost as long as hers, naturally dyed a haunting blue hue, it swished about in one long braid she usually made. Her bangs fell about the front of her face framing her large almond-shaped eyes. Large grey eyes. Shifting through some things, Wendy found a picture. She stood up looking at it.

"Give it to me."

Wendy turned and saw that her Mistress had her arm outstretched, her fingers expecting the frame to rest in its palm. Wendy right away rushed to pass it to her, but her foot caught on something and sent her tumbling forward. The frame flew out of her hands landing perfectly in Yuuko's expecting one. Crash and clatter awoke the twin guardians of the store. They rubbed their eyes and spotted Wendy in a tangled mess. One of Yuuko's temporary racks fell over, drowning her in a sea of robes, kimonos and outfits.

"Ah-ha!" jeered Maru.

"She fell!" laughed Moro.

"Clumsy, clumsy!" They sang together.

Yuuko's fingers graced the small portrait's surface. The picture depicted her old home, standing in front of it was Watanuki and Domeki. Himawari waved at the camera in the most beautiful manner while Mokona bounced in one large celebrated leap with a bottle of gin in its arm.

"Your transformation was the most beautiful," Yuuko whispered, "You went through many trials, but in the end, you shone through, my little Watanuki," her index finger traced the smiling face. Wendy scrambled to her feet.

"Watanuki?"

"Yes, you share his soul"

"Oh, he is my other half?"

"In this world, yes."

Wendy placed a finger on her lip in thought. She remembered the witch talking about other worlds, other dimensions that are like this one—or that are completely different. About the people in them that are the same, living alternate lives, or people who appeared to look different but shared traits, the same spirit.

"Who is he?" she asked Yuuko.

"Domeki."

"Are they friends?"

Yuuko smiled.

"Wow, they look so happy."

"I miss them, and my dear Mokona."

Wendy sat at the floor in front of Yuuko's couch. She cuddled up against it and rested her head on the side, "I know it's not much, but, I'm here."

"I know love, and it's all I could ever afford," Yuuko patted her head very tenderly.

"You have us!"

"You have us!" piped the twins.

"Oh yes, of course," Yuuko smiled.

Wendy took up some more housekeeping, picking up some more things, trying to find places for them all. The witch had instructed to not open any containers, or boxes but to store them as is…

Yuuko found the strength to stand up. She walked around giving some ideas to where certain things should go. The place she settled in was an abandoned store that used to be run but was closed for sanitary and safety concerns. It had a large basement, dank and very, very dark. Above were two studio apartments also abandoned dues to the curse that rested in the walls scaring anybody who thought about renting it. The place seemed perfect for her, it seemed as if it had waited for her thought out all this time, waiting until she had finished with her business in her native world.

Opening the curtains to the front of the store, Yuuko saw Hitsugaya dash down the street waving frantically at the traveling bus waving for it to stop. The violet eyes of the Witch narrowed spotting the sliver hair, the vivid blue/green eyes the intelligent brisk nature, sensing the strange aura that surrounded him. But most of all—clear as the morning light that shone through that window—she saw Hyorinmaru, the mysterious guardian dragon of ice, capable of controlling all weather, floating after him, in a reduced moisturized form.

"And so it begin, eh?" she mused in a musical tone.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	4. Pity

Chapter four: **Pity**

* * *

Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" cheered Orihime in her best smile. She stopped by Ichigo's locker, seeing him and wanting to do her best to make him happy. Ichigo closed it after retrieving his books and returned her smile with an evenly matched one.

"Mornin, Inoue."

"Um, um, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Ichigo replied eager to brush her off before the others came.

Too late.

Ishida Uryuu popped out suddenly from behind.

"Good morning, Kurosaki."

"Mornin."

Chad was also there and he nodded in which Ichigo nodded in return. They all began walking to homeroom casually. Orihime began to spew out conversation about something completely random and Ishida could only sigh and whine as he usually did. Ichigo's mind floated off elsewhere, unable to return to the body. It was a wishy-washy sensation that came over him, a sickish feeling of being out of place. Running out of the normal track that everybody else traveled on.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blinked suddenly.

"Are you even listening?" Ishida asked again, a worried expression etched over his face.

"Oh… yeah, yeah, I'm here."

Ishida continued to look towards him, his eyes warm. Everybody was worried about him, everybody. And he knew this.

They walked into the classroom and Tatsuki along with other classmates waved to the incoming group.

"Ohhh, Orihime my love!" sang Chizuro.

"Ohhh, no you don't!!!" barked Tatsuki grabbing the lesbian by the hair. Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida winced in unison as Tatsuki slammed her head on the desk.

"ICHI—GOOOOO!!!!" wailed Asano Keigo. He raced towards his best friend with two tickets in his hand, "Please tell me you're free this weekend!"

"Hello everybody."

"Oh hello, Mizuro-kun," chirped Orihime.

"I don't know, maybe next time," breathed Ichigo out in a sigh."

"Huh?! But we all were talking about how cool it was gonna—,"

Chad stopped him mid-sentence and Ichigo passed him to go to his seat. Keigo looked up to the large guy and saw him shake his head slowly.

Keigo lowered his head and looked towards Ichigo. The strawberry was talking to Hinamori Momo with a bright smile on his face. He laughed and grinned. But looking closely, Asano saw the shadow that it carried. He energetically turned to the small group assembled at the door.

"We have to do something to cheer him up!" he whispered.

Ishida shook his head, "This is only something that goes away over time. We must just be with him, support him, and understand," he pushed up his glasses quite casually.

"Wow, Ishida-kun that was deep," replied Orihime. Her eyes were full and understood what he said completely.

"Excuse me, you're in the way."

Chad moved aside and behind them at the door way was Hitsugaya. Asano jumped aside as well.

"My bad," he chirped, "It's easy to over look you cuz you're so small."

Hitsugaya grabbed Keigo by the collar gagging him as he dragged him forcefully down to his level.

"Don't worry," he growled in his face, "I'll make sure that you'll ALWAYS see me…"

"Yo-you're so kind," he squealed as Hitsu pushed him back.

"Oi, Kurosaki," he called. Ichigo turned towards the white haired by, "I need to talk to you later in private," he began.

"What for?" he asked, What's this? Ichigo thought, pick on Ichigo day?

"Just because," eh replied with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Toushiro!"

"He looked over and saw Momo. A girl he knew since the 3rd grade. He smirked a little, "You look happy today, Momo."

"Mm, well nothing special has happened, but for some reason I feel happy," she stated.

"Alright," called the homeroom teacher as she walked in, "Take your seats!"

* * *

Ichigo stood in the bathroom with Hitsugaya during lunch. Curiosity was written on the faces of the onlookers as they had both walked off. Ichigo stood in silence waiting for him to say something as the bathroom filled with an awkward silence. Hitsugaya had his arms crossed his two feet were placed firmly on the ground. He stared and stared. Ichigo felt his eyes burn into the side of his head.

What the fuck!? Why won't he say anything? Jeeze, I feel sick. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to school, I can't stand this feeling.

Hitsu saw his shell crack, as his brows furrowed and the scowl return to his face.

"What!?" What is it?!" Ichigo barked, "What do you want?!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes slowly, "August 23rd at exactly 10:37a.m. two subway trains collided against each other, resulting the deaths of over 145 people for reasons of system malfunction. Tell me, do you believe that was the true cause?"

Ichigo tossed his head in reply, choosing to remain silent.

"Well, I don't."

Ichigo looked back slightly shaken.

* * *

The fire raged blowing violently, relentlessly. The explosion knocked Ichigo to the ground and the air filled with smoke. Black thick and toxic. The roaring of the flames, the intense heat and the suffocating sensation ripped him back to consciousness. He looked around tossing the wrecked debris off of his body. He hack and coughed from the sudden intake of smoke. Covering his mouth with his jacket, he made his way to the edge of the platform.

"YUZU, KARIN!!!" His screamed wildly, "I'M HERE!" He jumped down. He sucked in a gasp. He landed into a crowd of people. People, people everywhere. But something wasn't right. They grabbed at him, seeing their faces, the pure whites of their eyes, their inhuman screams.

_GYAAAAAAA!!!_

They roared, they screamed and he knocked them off. His heart raced. He couldn't control the violent shaking of his hands and feet.

"Get off me!!!" he shouted. He tossed a man into the incoming crowd. More came from behind. "KARINN!!!" His voice echoed, "YUZU!!! I'm here! Say something!" a fist landed plainly on an old man, sending him back. Children grabbed at his legs, their rasping screeches filled his ears. Those people, they are all the passengers in those trains. He thought wildly, why is it like this?! Why?!

"_Ichigo…_"

The crowd parted and there in the center dragging the bleeding bodies of the Kurosaki twins, was a woman in ragged clothing. She wore a bone mask over her head. Hair of the most unnatural green, fell past her shoulder in waves. The glassy eyes trapped Ichigo hopelessly in its gaze.

"_I've been waiting for you… Ichigo._"

His body rattled as he took steps back.

"_Play with me… Play with me, Ichigo._"

He shook his head, unable to speak. The brown eyes shrunk, the pupils contracting, his breathing hard, uneven.

"Get away from me…" he rasped. He grabbed metal pole that was once part of the railing as defense.

"_Now, there is nothing holding you back, come, Ichigo._" She echoed dropping the dead bodies.

"YUZU! KARIN!!!" It was when he saw their faces, twisted in fear and pain, still deathly still, it was then, his fear turned to rage, "YOU!—YOU!!!"

* * *

"Ichigo?"

He shook his head. Placing a hand over his face he dove in thought. All of the sudden those memories flowed back, so suddenly. It was as if someone forced them out of me…

"Ichigo."

Kurosaki looked up seeing Hitsugaya looking up at him, "Oh my bad—I spaced out a bit."

"I want us to go to the subway station today after school," he began.

"What?"

"Just to see if I can confirm my suspicions."

"Suspicions of what?!" he asked defensively.

Large blue/green eyes stared at him in silence.

"You know what?!" Ichigo began completely flustered, "Mind your own business! Just forget it—it happened okay, anything you do won't change that."

"I know, but it will—,"

Ichigo didn't wait for him to finish. He stomped off. Hitsugaya could sense his uneasiness. Hyorinmaru appeared chilling the air with his presence.

_The boy is hiding something…_

"What makes you say that?" he scoffed. He was agitated and upset. He knew this was going to happen, it was a plan doomed at the start.

_From the way he spoke. We must look for another witness…_

"Renji," Hitsugaya whispered.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	5. Complicated

Chapter five: **Complicated**

* * *

"Ichigo cut school for the rest of the day?" Orihime exclaimed.

"Seems like it," replied Ishida with a slight frown.

"That's cuz he's mad G!" cheered Keigo.

"Asano-san, how are you suddenly talking like that?"

"Cuz I wanna! Oi! Why are you treating me like a total stranger, Mizuro?"

"Because I no longer know who you are."

"NOOO, Mizuro! No!!! Wait, wait! I'm talking like my old self, see?! Mizuro! Mizuroooo!!!"

"What was that? The wind? Orihime is there a draft in the room?"

Orihime just giggled.

Momo leaned over to Hitsu's desk that was next to her.

"What did you say to Ichigo-kun?"

He looked over to her and saw her eyes were filled with worry and slight suspicion.

"I was trying to clear out some facts," he grumbled to her.

"But you threw salt at his wounds didn't you? Didn't you Hitsu? That's why he left early."

"Hinamori," he rasped leaning closer to her so only she would hear, "There is no round about way of saying it. I needed him with me, so we can find the real cause of that accident."

"Hitsu, Ichigo-kun doesn't use that subway or go anywhere near it, how can you think that you'll convince him to visit the very place of his family's death? Hitsu, that was very mean, you cause Ichigo-kun a lot of pain. A lot of pain."

"But Hinamori—,"

"Even if it is to help him, you have to realize and consider the feelings of others."

"But doesn't he want to know?" he asked her.

"Do you want to know who are your real parents, Hitsu?" she looked at him tenderly, "Do you want to know why they left you?"

Hitsugaya dropped his gaze and stared at his notebook. The last statement jabbed him. Hinamori continued.

"Of course is reasonable, even necessary to find the truth, but it hurts, it's difficult, something very fragile, Hitsu. You make it sound easy, but it's not. It's not easy to face the truth. I don't doubt you, maybe there is more to the accident than what the newspapers say. But maybe Ichigo-kun is not ready to find out."

"Apparently, he's not," grumbled Hitsugaya. He looked up to her gratefully, "Thank you Momo, for helping me understand."

"Momo?! Awww, calling her by her first name, Hitsugaya-kun?" sang Tatsuki, Orihime clung on to her arm.

"Mmm, that's so cute!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Hitsugaya roared. Hinamori colored up like a bouquet of roses.

"They've been whispering to each other for the longest time," Keigo added.

Those people are so nosey... Thought Ishida Uryuu as he started to work ahead on his homework.

Hanada Hanataro ran out of the supermarket with a wrapped parcel of beef. He wore a simple sweet smile over his face. Working as a personal servant in the Kuchiki family was not easy but very rewarding. Stepping out into the street he carefully looked both ways before crossing the street. Seeing that it was clear he cautiously crossed.

"Uh…kay," he stepped up to the sidewalk and spotted his car and as he began to make his way to it he heard an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Oh-ho! Look what we have here?! It's a lucky day—Lucky day!"

Hanataro whirled around hugging the parcel tightly.

"No, no, it's not lucky. It's very bad!" He whined.

Ikkaku grinned wildly, "Lucky for me!" He poked the parcel nestled in his arms, "What's that—little punk?"

"Oi, leave him alone."

"Ehhhh??" Ikkaku slowly turned around, his head and saw a tall youth wearing a high school uniform. The short spiky orange hair stuck out.

"You heard what I said," the youth replied cracking his knuckles, "Let him go. If you wanna take it out on someone—then come at me."

Ikkaku straightened himself up, "You think, you hot stuff, eh? What's your name, buddy?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hanataro's eyes watered up in gratitude, "Arigato, Kurosaki-san!" and with that he ran off. At least now that he knew the name of his savior. He can find him one day and repay him.

"Ah good name!" he cried, "That guy's just some punk I usually pick on, I never knew that one day it'll lure in someone worthy of a decent fight! Lucky me!" he collected saliva and turned his head to spit out into the street.

"The name's Madarame Ikkaku. Now that we know each other, give it all you got!"

"Fight right here? Heh, that only proves you got battle in the brain," Ichigo scoffed back.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" screeched Ikkaku as he rushed towards him.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	6. Shuuhei

Chapter six: **Shuuhei**

* * *

With Renji bent over, Shuuhei concentrated on finishing the tattoo that stretched down his back. The shop was cluttered with posters and things located in the dirty ghettos of Kakura, _69's Tattoos_ parlor was a popular hang out were the red head met up withal of his friends and comrades. Shuuhei finally finished up and putting the gun down he took the rag and rubbed on the newly tattooed area.

"Tch, damn. Hurts like a bitch."

"Heh, that's what you get for gettin too ambitious—but gotta admit, paid off real nicely," Shuuhei stepped back, "That shit looks hot."

"Thanks man," Renji reached over and they shook hands. He then looked up changing the subject, "You got something wit you now?"

"Now?" Shuuhei asked hopelessly, "You gotta chill with that shit, man."

"Damn yo—,"

The door burst open and Ichigo stumbled in. He was holding on to his arm, his face bruised up in several places.

"Ichigo, what the hell happened?" cried Renji. He rapidly stood to give him his seat. Shuuhei went to the back to get some ice. Renji placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, swatting to his level. Ichigo's head was lowered in silence, "Yo, tell me who did this, I'll fuck him up!"

"It's alright, Renji, thanks though."

Renji blinked. Ichigo raised his head and smirked to give him reassurance. It was kind of hard for him because of his swollen cheek. Renji laughed and smacked his hand playfully on his cheek while getting up from his squat, "Had me kinda worried there, what happened?"

"Nah, just some stupid-ass guy picking on somebody."

"Ain't you supposed to be in school?"

"I cut—damn don't get on my case."

"You know how your—,"

"I know! I know!" Ichigo shouted, "Dad woulda whooped my ass for cuttin, but he's not here, so quit it already."

Renji's lips pressed together unable to say anything else.

Shuuhei came back with a white tee wrapped in ice for Ichigo and a couple of beers. He threw some over to Renji who nimbly caught it and passed one over to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, yo, how's it going man?" He asked passing the pack of ice.

"Is' aight," Ichigo placed the bundle on his swollen cheek.

"Heard bout your old man, bout your family."

"Don't worry bout it," Ichigo opened the can and took a sip. Renji chugged his down and later pulled up another seat. Shuuhei leaned his body against the desk that held all of his supplies.

Renji sighed, "I don want you to end up like me…"

"What are you talking about, Renji?" My life is already fucked up as it is. I can't take it any more… The people giving me looks, the fuckin pity, the fuckin questions—I hate it—all of it," he threw his head back taking in one gulp before continuing, "And those damn voices, those things I keep seeing!" He plastered both hands cupping his ears dropping the ice pack to the ground. "I want it to go away, I want it to disappear… Why won't it leave??"

Shuuhei put his can down on the counter.

"Wait Renji, does he see same things you see?"

Renji slowly nodded.

"Listen remember you promised your father you would graduate high school," he continued.

"I don' care anymore! I doesn't matter anymore, Renji—that girl—I told you, if she finds us. If they catch up…" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut once more, "No…"

"It don't exist, chill, chill. It's not real. If you don't think about it, you'll stop seeing it."

"Renji," he opened his eyes to meet with his, "You and I know that sure as hell that ain't gonna work."

Shuuhei looked away, sinking in his own thoughts. This guy too? Seeing zombies, ghosts and shit. I don't believe in that kinda stuff but I've heard too many stories. Damn, I hope he doesn't end up like Renji—shooting up drugs just to forget everything. Just so he wouldn't see anything.

"Come on, lets just go back home," the redhead urged. Ichigo slowly stood up leaving the empty beer can on the floor. He held on to him seeing how Ichigo's footing wavered.

"Shuuhei," Renji called, the man nodded in response, "We out, pass me what you got. Put it in my pocket—I pay ya later for it. Thanks, man."

The tattooist opened the drawer below the top one and pulled out several syringes and bottles and discreetly placed it in his back pocket, "Take care,"

"Yeah catch you later,"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**End Chapter**


End file.
